


Most Important

by Ladyhawk_lhflu



Category: Robot Series - Isaac Asimov
Genre: Book: Robots of Dawn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2906189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyhawk_lhflu/pseuds/Ladyhawk_lhflu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something special happens to Elijah on the trip back to Earth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most Important

**Author's Note:**

> I have the greatest utmost respect for Dr. Asimov and the   
> characters he created. I've been wanting to do this for years out of   
> that respect. But I wasn't sure I could do this as rationally as our   
> dear Dr. explains things. This is meant to be an extra chapter, so to   
> speak, of Robots of Dawn.

As Baley walked into the spaceport, he was met by a calm humanoid figure.

"Friend Elijah? Are you well?" Daneel appeared to examine every inch of Baley's figure, as befitting a robot used to treating an ill, or in this case, naturally agoraphobic human.

"Yes, Daneel. I spent some time outdoors because I wanted some time alone. Giskard made sure that I didn't stay outdoors too long." Baley knew that Giskard would have reported that Baley was outside for awhile, so that Daneel could check for detrimental effects.

As they talked, the human and robot entered the ship that would take them from Aurora to Earth. Daneel made sure Baley was comfortable before beginning to power the ship for entry into space. Baley watched from behind as Daneel smoothly handled the controls.

As he did, he thought again how much this robot meant to him. Gladia's insistence that the robot Jander was her husband didn't seem as awful as it did when he arrived on Aurora.

As if feeling the scrutiny from behind, Daneel turned around. "Friend Elijah, I must insist you go to your cabin now. We will soon be in space. I do not want the view to disturb you."

Baley nodded, knowing Daneel's insistence would not waver because of the event with the space viewer during the trip to Aurora. He exited the cockpit, but before closing the door, he turned. "Would you join me once the ship is on autopilot?"

"Of course, Friend Elijah. I should be there in 7.5 minutes." Daneel turned back to the controls. Elijah headed toward his cabin, suddenly wondering why he no longer missed Gladia.

________________________

Approximately eight minutes later, Daneel joined Elijah.

Baley looked up from the bookfilm he was viewing, wondering if he was making the same mistake as Gladia. But he knew he wouldn't see Daneel for sometime, if ever again, after this.

So he took a deep breath. "Daneel, what do you think about Jander's relationship with Gladia?"

Daneel pondered this for a few minutes before venturing an answer. "I believe past-friend Jander attempted to give Miss Gladia the relationship she wanted, but could not."

Baley looked into the robot's calm blue eyes as he wondered, again, at his sanity. "Do you believe Jander wanted the relationship also?"

"I cannot say, Friend Elijah."

Baley moved toward Daneel slowly. His hand touched the robot's shoulder, feeling the softness of the clothing and the imitation skin beneath. "Would you ever want a relationship like the one they shared?"

"I would only seek such a relationship if it were requested of me."

"Yes, I know that, Daneel. But do you want it?" Daneel's eyes glowed as he saw the emotions flash across Baley's face. One he recognized readily. Caring. Daneel gazed back at the human and reached his hand toward Baley's cheek.

"If you want it, Friend Elijah. I would gladly share the experience with you."

The hand stopped a hair away from Baley's skin. Baley's hand left Daneel's shoulder to cup the back of the robot's head. "Will it harm you, as it did Jander?"

Daneel shook his head, careful not to dislodge the human's touch. "You and I both know this will end when we arrive on Earth. I will be able to give you the comfort you seek without harm to myself."

Elijah sighed. "This isn't about comfort, Daneel. I want to share something with you, something special to me. I don't know if you can understand what it means..."

Daneel covered Baley's lips carefully with his fingers. "I do not know if I can feel love, my Elijah. I only know that you are most important to me. This would be so even without Dr. Fastolfe's programming."

"You are most important to me, as well, Daneel." And with that, Baley moved Daneel's hand away from his mouth and kissed the robot.

Daneel's response was to gently enfold the human in his arms. He did not take control of the situation, but stood passively as Baley stripped him of his clothing.

"I am not usually an admirer of the male form, Daneel, but yours is excellent." Baley touched his skin, but there was no response to his touch.

Seeing Baley's look of disappointment, Daneel spoke quietly. "My form was chosen to approximate a fit human male. But I was given no erogenous zones. As I have not done this before, I do not know how to respond appropriately."

Elijah puzzled over this for a few minutes before replying. "Respond as you would to the knowledge that you are giving me an experience that I can remember with happiness for the rest of my life. Because that is what you are doing."

Giving the robot time to think, Baley stripped himself naked. When he looked up from his task of removing his socks, Daneel gazed at him with a soft smile. Baley smiled in return, knowing that Daneel was now sharing, instead of just giving Baley what he wanted.

"I will also look favorably on these moments." At that, Daneel reached out and caressed Baley's chest. "What would please you, my friend?"

Baley took Daneel's hand and led him to the bed. "Lie with me. Let me feel you against me."

The two humanoids then laid down and wrapped themselves together. Daneel's cock touched Elijah's as all other body parts intertwined. Both members swelled, one in reaction to the touch, the other in reaction to the reaction.

Elijah no longer minded that Daneel's responses were for his 'comfort'. He read somewhere that sex was 90% in the mind. Elijah's mind was focused on giving Daneel his pleasure, a mental pleasure---the knowledge that he was pleasing Elijah.

So as Daneel caressed Baley, Elijah made sure to be as vocal as possible. "Yes, Daneel, right there." "Oh, that feels so good." But as his body tensed, all he could say was "Yes, yes, yes..." A minute or so later, a stranged groan emerged from Baley mouth and a stream emerged from his cock.

Suddenly, Daneel mirrored Baley's actions. Baley watched this, bemused. The robot didn't need to fake orgasm for him. It was enough that Daneel seemed happy to give him this.

He started to tell Daneel this, but stopped as he noticed the robot's shocked expression. "Elijah, I am malfunctioning. I am no longer controlling my body."

Baley raised an eyebrow. "You didn't tell your body to orgasm?"

Daneel shook his head. "I remember only wanting to express how your responses gave me pleasure. I was going to smile, but. . ." But the pleasure was too much to be expressed in so simple an act, Baley realized. Part of Daneel knew this, and gave Baley a gift beyond imagining--a glimpse of the human side of Daneel.

Baley responded to this glimpse in kind. "I love you too, Daneel."


End file.
